OS: Envers et contre tout
by Pluoenix
Summary: Et quand le vent commença à souffler, il emporta avec lui toute trace de douleur pour ne laisser que la beauté de la solitude, la douceur de l'attente de la réalisation d'une vieille promesse.


Bonjours à tous. Voici mon premier OS sur Vampires Diaries. Il se concentre sur une partie de la vie de nos petits originaux que nous connaissons mal.

En espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture. Bisous.

* * *

!

**Chapitre 1 :** Envers et contre tout.

_**«Et quand le vent commença à souffler, il emporta avec lui toute trace de douleur pour ne laisser que la beauté de la solitude, la douceur de l'attente de la réalisation d'une vieille promesse. »**_

Enfant, le monde nous parait immense, tellement grand que personne ne pourrait nous retenir. On veut grandir pour pouvoir suivre notre propre chemin, sans limites à notre voyage. Changer de direction, de route, à tout moment sans craindre de se perdre. Toujours avancer, sans jamais trébucher. Sans se retourner. Se réinventer chaque jour pour se trouver. Rester soit même. La vie nous semble tellement facile, fascinante, brillante. Les couleurs sont toujours plus vibrantes devant nos yeux curieux. Tout prend sens, l'odeur de la pluie, le son des pas dans l'herbe mouillée, les rires, le sentiment de pouvoir s'envoler sans que rien ne puisse nous arriver.

Puis nous grandissons, perdant notre candeur, notre innocence. Nos yeux ne font plus la différence entre les couleurs. Tout devient plus gris, moins attrayant. Nous cherchons désespérément à garder l'équilibre. A trouver un point de repère, une bouée de sauvetage pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Pour continuer à respirer, sans se noyer dans la solitude, dans la douleur du jour. Nous ne croyons plus en la magie du monde, et pourtant le croque mitaine nous terrifie toujours autant, il prend juste d'autre noms, d'autres visages. L'obscurité de la nuit menace souvent de nous emporter au loin, de nous entraîner dans une spirale autodestructrice. Il n'est plus question de voyage, de nouveaux horizons mais uniquement de ne pas perdre de vue ce qui nous reste de nos rêves d'enfants, de nos vies d'antan.

Alors, on se cache derrière un masque, une image toute faite. Un miroir fascinant, nous permettant mieux de nous protéger, des autres comme de nous-même, nous rendant invisible devant tout ce qui risquerait de nous blesser. Nous devenons insensibles, en apparence seulement, aux mots qui envahissent l'espace dans le seul but de faire du mal. La méchanceté rebondis sur notre indifférence. Pourtant chaque seconde devient une épreuve, s'étirant à l'infini, le lendemain semble de plus en plus lointain. Inaccessible. Hors de portée. Il nous semble qu'un simple geste nous ferait perdre cet équilibre précaire si durement acquis.

Pourtant je me souvenais encore de ces deux enfants courant dans la prairie, rigolant de leurs surprises quand les premières gouttes avaient commencé à tomber sur leur terrain de jeu. Leurs cheveux bouclant sur leurs fronts, donnant à leur regard un petit air espiègle qui leur allait si bien, qui rendait leurs parents si fiers d'eux. L'innocence en peinture sur leur visage, la beauté des premières années. Inséparables malgré leurs différences. Ensemble dans leur propre monde. Toujours là pour l'autre. Pour se protéger mutuellement de l'incompréhension des adultes devant les jeux d'enfants.

Aujourd'hui, il ne me restait rien, rien d'autre que la solitude et la douleur qui l'accompagne bien souvent. Mon masque n'avait jamais été aussi solide, aussi trompeur. Je souriais chaque jour qui passait pour ne jamais montrer ce que je ressentais. Pour ne pas quelqu'un puisse percevoir ce que je ressentais vraiment, ce que je vivais à chaque instant. Certes, j'étais assez jolie, pas la plus belle du village, pas la plus intelligente, ni la plus mystérieuse, mais on se retournait parfois sur mon passage, avant de se rappeler que je n'étais que la fille d'un paysan, sans aucune influence, la petite sorcière sans plus aucun don. Notre époque ne laissait que peu d'autonomie aux femmes. Notre monde ne faisait que les mépriser. Sans voir que sans elles n'homme n'aurait jamais pu perdurer.

Alors, chaque matin, je me levais sans conviction pour aller ramasser des herbes dans la forêt, espérant chaque fois qu'un animal sauvage m'attaquerait, m'emporterait loin de cette vie, loin de ce village que je méprisais de tout mon cœur. La mort me libérerait enfin de cette vie misérable, je pourrais voir le monde, me rendre compte par moi-même de ce qu'il avait à offrir et non juste à travers les histoires que l'on nous racontait. Je voulais voir la mer, sentir le sable chaud sous mes pieds, découvrir la montagne, la chaleur tropicale du sud voir des humains avec une autre couleur de peau que celle blanche du nord, voir au-delà de la forêt. Sentir les esprits d'autres sorcières avant moi. Ne plus dépendre de la volonté d'Esther. Ne plus être la petite nouvelle à qui l'on interdit de pratiquer.

_Je m'appelais Annabeth, bientôt la mort m'emportera, et pourtant je continuais à avancer chaque matin en espérant qu'il ouvrirait à nouveau les yeux et se rappellerais de mon existence. Lui le fils de celle qui me menait la vie dure, lui mon ami d'enfance, le garçon de celle qui aurait dut être mon mentor mais qui au dernier moment choisis sa fille, me renvoyant à une vie de miséricorde. Kol Michaelson._

_!_

Le jour venait à peine de se coucher quand je revins de la forêt. Je marchais le plus discrètement possible, pour ne pas me faire repérer, pour que personne ne puisse se rendre compte de ma présence. J'espérais échapper à la hargne des jeunes. Pour une fois, rentrer sans avoir à subir de moqueries, de méchanceté gratuite. Je ne méritais pas cela, personne ne le méritait. Je ne comprenais pas leur comportement. Soit ils m'ignoraient, soit ils se déchaînaient sur moi, trouvant toujours une raison, une excuse pour me mettre plus bas que terre. Je peinais de plus en plus à garder mon calme, à me faire une raison. Un jour, un jour mon pouvoir prendrait le dessus, risquant de les prendre au dépourvus, bien que l'on m'interdît toujours de l'utiliser.

_ **Tient, notre petite souris qui rentre. **

La première remarque fendit le silence de la nuit, me prenant au dépourvu, perdue dans mes pensées je ne les avais pas entendus arriver.

_ **Oui la petite sorcière sans don, pauvre petite, personne ne veut d'elle, même en tant qu'amie.**

Je continuais à marcher, la tête haute, accélérant le pas pour rentrer au plus vite dans la petite maisonnée que j'occupais.

_ **Aller Annabeth, ne nous fuit pas, tu sais que l'on ne veut que ton bien…**

Leurs voix moqueuses continuaient à résonner dans l'obscurité, cherchant la petite faille, ce qui leur permettrait de me blesser.

_« La pluie tombait depuis bien longtemps, la terre coulait sur le sol, emportant avec elle toutes les récoltes, certaines de nos maisons et parfois bien plus encore. Mon père n'était pas rentré depuis plusieurs jours. Je passais mes journées assise devant la fenêtre, regardant les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur le sol meuble, espérant le revoir, l'apercevoir traversant les branchages de la forêt pour revenir au village. Mais plus le temps passait et plus je savais les chances mince. Je n'avais peut être que quinze ans mais je commençais à comprendre comment les choses fonctionnaient. Je savais que lorsque les gens disparaissaient sans prévenir, ils revenaient rarement. Surtout par un temps pareil. Mais j'espérais. J'espérais car ma mère ne pourrait jamais s'occuper de moi seule, elle était bien trop fatiguée pour cela, une maladie que même Ayana et Esther n'avait pu guérir. Elle restait coucher sur son lit de paille toute la journée, se levant à peine pour la toilette, ne parlant que rarement, toujours pour me faire une remarque sur mon comportement, ou sur ma façon de me tenir. _

_La famille Michaelson nous avait accueillies chez eux pendant le déluge, pour prendre soin de ma mère, leur maison étant plus solide que la nôtre, du fait de leur position sociale, nous maintenait plus facilement en vie. Je savais que je devais leur être reconnaissant, ma mère n'aurait pas supporté de vivre sous la pluie. Mais ce que j'appréciais le plus c'était que mon meilleur, et seul, ami soit près de moi. Nous étions inséparables. Toujours l'un avec l'autre. _

_**_ Ne t'inquiète pas Beth, je suis sûr qu'il est à l'abri, et dès que la pluie aura cessé, il rentrera. **_

__ __**J'espère Kol, sinon je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui.**__ Lui avouai-je doucement tandis qu'il me prenait dans ses bras, m'apportant immédiatement un sentiment de sécurité. _

__ __**Je sais, mais je serais là moi. Je te promets de ne pas te laisser tomber, de ne pas t'abandonner.**_

_Ses mots me rassuraient. Nous nous connaissions depuis tellement longtemps que je ne pouvais simplement pas douter de sa sincérité. Ses bras se resserraient autour de moi, tout en restant correct. Nous savions tous les deux que si nous nous rapprochions trop, ses parents nous sépareraient. Tout serait différent une fois que j'aurais fait ma formation de sorcière, ma place dans la société serait assurée, notre relation plus facile. Pourtant je sentis ses lèvres se poser discrètement dans mon cou, éveillant des frissons le long de mon échine. Il savait toujours comment me remonter le moral. Je me laissais alors aller dans ses bras, pendant que le temps s'étirait toujours plus, et que l'attente devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. _

_Le soir même, la pluie cessa enfin, ne laissant que l'obscurité, la noirceur de la nuit. Il ne nous restait que peu de luminosité, mais quelques villageois sortaient quand même pour appréhender les dégâts._

_**_ Je vais rentrer Kol, on se voit demain ?**__ Lui demandais-je doucement pour ne pas réveiller Rebekah qui dormait plus loin. _

__ __**Je vais te raccompagner, je ne veux pas que tu sortes toute seule et par ce temps. **_

_**_ Voyons, que pourrait-il m'arriver dans ce village ? Et je suis une sorcière voyons !**__ Rigolais-je sachant qu'il était lui aussi fatigué et qu'il ne voulait simplement pas me laisser seule pendant que j'attendais mon père._

__ __**D'accord. Je passe demain matin alors. Je ramènerais ta mère.**__ Me dit-il en embrassant mon front délicatement._

_Je n'avais pas traversé la moitié du village que je sentis une main m'attraper le bras. Une main qui appartenait au fils du chef du village, un des loups garou lourdaud et pas très intelligent, qui se croyait tout permis. _

__ __**Hey ma jolie, tu fais quoi toute seule ici ? Tu veux que je te tienne compagnie ?**__ Me demanda-t-il, son haleine empestant l'alcool et ses doigts enserrant de plus en plus fort mon bras. _

_**_ Non merci Mike. Je préférerais que tu me lâches, s'il te plait**__. Lui répondis-je en essayant de dégager de son étreinte. Mais je ne fis que le faire se rapprocher un peu plus, sa seconde main se faisant baladeuse, essayant de se glisser sous ma robe pendant qu'il me plaquait contre l'une des maisons._

__ __**Lâche moi Mike !**_

__ __**Il n'en est pas question ma belle, je t'ai attrapé, je ne te lâche plus !**__ Me chuchota-t-il, se collant à moi et m'arrachant un cri de douleur. Je regrettais déjà de ne pas avoir laissé Kol me raccompagner. Je ne savais plus comment me défaire, comment échapper à cet homme trop pressant. Je me débattais de plus en plus sans succès, la peur commençant à m'envahir, quand ma magie m'échappa. Je la sentis s'infiltrer dans mon corps, courir le long de ma peau pour venir s'enrouler autour du cou de Mike, puis j'entendis un craquement et le corps sans vie du jeune homme s'écroula au sol pendant qu'un hurlement sortis de mes lèvres._

_Ma vie ne fut plus jamais la même. Mon père ne rentra pas, Kol ne m'adressa plus la parole, sa promesse résonnant dans le vide et j'échappai à la mort uniquement parce qu'Esther brida mes pouvoirs. Ma mère mourut la semaine suivante, me laissant seule, sans personne pour me venir en aide. »_

!

La première claque résonna dans l'air, puis sur ma joue droite, le premier coup de pied frappa ma jambe droite, m'entrainant au sol. Puis tout s'enchaîna tellement vite que je ne pouvais plus que compter les minutes et attendre qu'ils se lassent ou que la mort m'emporte enfin, mais celle-ci ne voulais pas de moi, elle se refusait à moi, préférant me laisser pleine de coupures et de bleu. Je sentais le sang qui coulait sur ma peau, qui m'aveuglait, séchant sur mes vêtements. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de contusion ou de blessures mal guéries qui jonchaient mon corps qu'Ayana ne prenait plus que rarement la peine de soigner. Parfois, des entorses ou des fractures me maintenaient coucher pendant des jours, sans espoir de sortie. Je survivais uniquement grâce aux plantes et à la nourriture que je trouvais dans les bois.

Une fois que le silence ce fut installer, j'attendis plusieurs minutes avant de tenter de me redresser mais la douleur était bien trop forte. Une de mes côtes devait être brisée. Je restais alors dans la boue, pleurant silencieusement pendant que mes plaies continuaient à couler, attendant que la douleur ait tellement engourdit mon corps que je ne puisse plus la ressentir. Espérant qu'enfin tout cela cesse. Cependant des bras vinrent me soulever, pour me ramener dans l'espace rassurant de ma cabane.

_ **Je suis désolé pour ce qu'ils te font…**

**_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute Elijah, uniquement de la mienne.** Ma propre voix me semblait tellement faible, immensément fragile, comme sur le point de se briser, en accord avec mon corps, en accord avec moi-même.

_** Si j'avais su maîtriser ma magie rien de cela ne se serait passé**. Continuais-je pendant que la léthargie m'emportait.

_**Justement, que s'est-il passé ? Je ne comprends pas tu la contrôlais tellement bien pour ton âge. Il t'a fait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose de mal. **

**_Rien, il ne s'est rien passé, je suis juste une mauvaise personne.**

**_ Tu mens. Nous le savons tous les deux !** M'accusa-t-il.

**_ Qu'elle importance ?** Lui demandais-je avant de perdre connaissance.

Je savais qu'en me réveillant je serais seule à nouveaux, mes blessures pansées. La seule chose qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire dans le dos de sa famille. Il était le seul à être resté auprès de moi, certes en secret. Mais il était là, pas comme son frère, pas comme mon meilleur ami qui n'avais pas hésité à me laisser tomber, à m'abandonner quand j'avais eu le plus besoin de lui, sans même un regard en arrière alors que je l'aimais tellement. Il était la seule raison pour laquelle je restais dans le village, pour le voir, l'apercevoir de loin, vivre, s'amuser pendant que je dépérissais.

Je le voyais évoluer dans ce monde comme s'il lui appartenait. Il courait de filles en filles sans n'en aimer aucune, se battait avec ses frères, s'amusait avec sa sœur. Il avançait dans la vie, facilement, je n'avais jamais existé pour lui, insignifiante à ses yeux. Je dépérissais, maigrissant à vue d'œil, ne tenant plus debout que par un miracle, battue régulièrement. Et Kol s'en moquait. Pour moi, cette révélation fut bien plus douloureuse que tout le reste. Tellement plus. J'aurais voulu disparaitre sous terre, effacer d'un coup de poignard l'amour que je lui portais. Le détestait pour ce qu'il me faisait ressentir, pour ce que j'endurais uniquement car j'étais incapable de m'éloigner de lui.

!

Comme chaque lune noire, le village se rassemblait pour un banquet auquel je n'allais pas. Je restais dans l'obscurité de la nuit, cachée dans ma pièce. Assise sur le sol, appuyée contre le mur d'argile. J'entendais la musique, les rires et les cris de joies. Je savais que tout le monde festoyait, s'amuser mais la seule chose que je ressentais était la douleur, ce poignard enfoncé dans mon cœur que l'on enfonçait chaque seconde un peu plus profondément dans cet organe vital. Je priais pour que personne n'ait l'idée de venir me rendre une visite, que l'on m'oublie pour la soirée. Parfois, quand tout le monde était trop soul pour se rendre compte de quelque chose, Elijah s'échappait de la soirée et venait me rendre visite. Il me prenait dans ses bras comme Kol avait l'habitude de le faire, et il me laissait pleurer tout mon soul en me berçant. Il me maintenait en vie par sa simple présence, sa simple bonté. Mais il ne viendrait pas ce soir, pas alors qu'il était amoureux de Tatiana Petrova. Il ne voudra pas la laisser à son frère.

Alors je pleurai seule. Je laissais les larmes couler sur mes joues pendant que mes yeux fixaient l'obscurité. L'eau salée brûlait ma peau, entraînant sur leur passage tous mes rêves et mes espoirs. Tout, sans exception, était emporté par le poids de la déception, y compris mes dernières forces. Je me couchais alors sur le côté, à même le sol. Peut-être que cette fois, le sommeil m'emporterait vraiment et ne me quitterait plus.

Je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir, pas plus que je ne ressentis des bras s'enrouler autour de moi, où que je ne perçus la voix qui chuchota à mon oreille. Je me sentais partir, glisser loin, très loin de ce monde, mes paupières lourdes ne voulait plus s'ouvrir, mes poumons ne me demandais plus d'oxygène. C'était la fin, je l'acceptais. Pourtant des lèvres douces se posèrent sur les miennes, d'insufflant un peu d'air dans ma gorge gonflée, me ramenant un souffle de vie dont je ne voulais pas. Je luttais contre l'air qui entrait, je préférais de loin ne plus respirer.

_ **S'il te plait, ne part pas, j'ai tellement de chose à te dire**.

Cette voix, je la reconnaissais sans parvenir à mettre un nom dessus. Elle était à la fois douce et chaude.

**_ Je t'en prie Beth, j'ai besoin de toi.**

Et moi, de quoi avais-je besoin ? De mourir, j'étais bien trop brisée pour continuer comme ça à attendre. Pourtant mon cœur continua de battre et je m'endormis simplement dans ses bras, m'éloignant dans l'inconscient.

!

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut. Je clignai des paupières plusieurs fois, surprise d'être encore en vie.

_ **Tu m'as fait tellement peur Beth**. M'annonça la voix de la nuit dernière. Une voix grave. Je tournais la alors la tête, trop surprise pour y croire vraiment. J'avais besoin de le voir pour me rendre vraiment compte. Je plongeais alors mes prunelles bleues dans celles marron de Kol. Tellement surprise que je ne pus retenir un mouvement de recul. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu inventer cette fois-ci pour me torturer ? Je pensais pourtant mettre tenue suffisamment loin de lui pour que personne ne se rende compte que je souffrais de sa distance envers moi. Je vis un éclair traverser ses yeux pendant que je me tassais dans le coin entre le lit et le mur, un éclat que je pris pour de la colère. Quand il tenta de s'approcher je me recroquevillais, cachant ma tête dans mes bras. Personne ne m'avait approché depuis l'incident, hormis Elijah, et il avait fait preuve d'une grande patience avant que je le laisse ne serait-ce que me toucher.

_**Oh Beth ! Je suis tellement désolé…** Sa voix transpirait la pitié. Une pitié dont je ne voulais pas, la seule chose que je désirais était de disparaitre loin de tout cela, loin de cette vie. Je ne pus pas retenir mes larmes, ni mes mouvements de défense quand il essaya de ma prendre dans ses bras. J'étais tellement épuisée que je cédai pourtant rapidement, me retrouvant assise sur ses genoux, pendant qu'il s'appuyait sur le mur. Je pleurais tellement que je ne pouvais plus voir. Pourtant, dans un élan étrange que je ne m'expliquais pas je relevais la tête pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'en avais terriblement besoin. De lui. Je voulais qu'il soit à moi juste une fois avant que je ne disparaisse de cette vie.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me rejette mais bien au contraire ses lèvres s'appuyèrent un peu plus sur ma bouche. Notre baiser avait un gout salé, un gout de désespoir. Paradoxalement, c'était la première fois que je me sentais aussi vivante. Aussi bien. J'entrouvris alors les lèvres pour mieux l'embrasser et bientôt je sentis sa langue se glisser dans ma bouche, son corps se coller un peu plus au mien. Je voulais tellement plus. Sa main se glissa sur ma nuque pour maintenir ma tête en place, son autre main dans mon dos pour m'empêcher de basculer. Puis, son corps glissa sur le miens, et m'emporta vers des sentiments que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir ressentir un jour. Il m'appartenait, pour quelques minutes, mais cela me donna l'impression d'être une femme normale, enfin, nos corps entremêlé dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

_**Beth, si tu savais combien je m'en veux de t'avoir abandonné, de les avoir laissé te faire autant de mal…J'étais tellement sûr qu'en restant loin de toi, ils te laisseraient tranquilles. Ma mère m'avait promis de te protéger des autres. J'ai cru devenir fou chaque fois qu'Elijah me racontais l'état dans lequel tu étais. Mais j'étais en probation, on me surveillait jour et nuit, je ne pouvais même pas te regarder, juste jouer la comédie**.

Ses mots résonnèrent en moi, me blessant encore plus que tous les coups reçu jusque ce jour. S'il savait ce qu'on me faisait depuis ces quatre dernières années, pourquoi n'était-il pas intervenu plus tôt ? Pourquoi les avoirs laisser me faire du mal aussi longtemps. Lui qui avait promis de toujours être là, de ne jamais m'abandonner, lui que j'aimais depuis que j'étais en âge de faire la différence entre une fille et un garçon. Je cherchais désespérément la réponse dans ses yeux sans jamais en trouver une satisfaisante. Instinctivement, je m'éloignais de lui pour me rhabiller, le cœur saignant à blanc.

_**Beth ? Que se passe-t-il ?** Demanda-t-il doucement. **Beth ! **Il se releva brusquement, toujours nu, pour attraper mes mains et me maintenir face à lui.

_ **Beth, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle te tuerait si je t'approchais, que tu étais un danger pour la famille. Qu'elle te ferait du mal si nous restions amis mais que si je m'éloignais elle te protégerait du village. Je pensais vraiment bien faire. Je croyais que tu serais plus en sécurité loin de moi. Je t'aime Beth, depuis toujours. Laisse-moi une seconde chance, pour te le prouver. **

Je pouvais voir la vérité dans ses yeux. Je commençais à me souvenir de ses mimiques, de ses habitudes. J'avançais alors mon visage du sien, jusqu'à ce que nos nez se touchent, puis j'osais enfin lui dire ce que je ressentais depuis tellement d'années.

_ **Je t'aime Kol Michaelson.**

Le sourire qui illumina son visage acheva de me convaincre que ce n'était pas un coup monté pour me faire encore plus de mal. Il attrapa mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa jusqu'à m'en faire perdre haleine, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer.

!

Tout ce passa bien pendant les quelques mois qui passèrent, je sortais avant le jour et revenais largement après la tombée de la nuit. Bien souvent Kol me rejoignait dans la forêt ou la nuit, chez moi. On discutait, on rigolait, on s'aimait. Ma vie était bien plus supportable. Seulement, je fis rapidement une constatation qui tombait mal j'étais enceinte et je ne savais pas comment le lui annoncer. Les mois passaient sans qu'une seule façon de faire me semble bonne. Heureusement, j'étais tellement maigre que ma grossesse ne se voyait pas, moi-même si je n'avais pas eue mes saignées depuis plus de sept long mois maintenant je ne m'en serais pas rendue compte. J'avais tellement peur. Nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble, il serait rejeter par sa famille. Alors qu'il tenait tellement à elle, il aimait sa sœur et ses frères, et même s'il était moins proche de ses parents, il les adorait quand même, malgré le chantage de sa mère.

La pleine lune arriva alors que je n'avais pas encore trouvé de solution. Et tout bascula. Son plus jeune frère Henrik fut tuer par un loup, et il s'éloigna de moi, irrévocablement. Je le vis dans son regard. Il m'abandonna une seconde fois, pour se tourner vers sa famille. Ils avaient besoins les uns des autres pour surmonter cette épreuve, hors je n'en faisais pas partie. Je n'y avais jamais été à ma place. J'espérais encore que lorsque j'accoucherais, dans les semaines à venir, il reviendrait vers moi. Mais cette optique s'éloignait de plus en plus avec les heures qui s'écoulaient. Lors des funérailles, j'essayais de m'approcher de lui, mais un regard suffit à m'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas de moi près de lui en cet instant. Il n'était pas prêt à remettre en question les ordres de sa mère pour me garder. Il lui fallait du temps, temps que je n'avais plus. Je m'affaiblissais de jours en jours, de minutes en minutes.

Le soir même, je sentis la magie en œuvre, une magie tellement noire qu'elle fendit les dimensions pendant quelques secondes, brisant le sort qu'Esther avait lancé sur moi, libérant ma magie. Je ressentis alors parfaitement son sort. J'en compris la nature. Il était tellement dangereux, contre nature, que je pris ma décision sur le champ. Je montais sur le premier cheval que je croisais et galopais vers le sud. Aussi rapidement que possible. Ce que la sorcière lançait sur terre était bien trop dangereux pour mon bébé, je me devais de le mettre en sécurité. Je parcourus des dizaines de dizaines de kilomètres avant de sentir les premières contractions, une dizaines de jours après avoir quitté ma maison. Je m'arrêtais alors dans le premier village que je croisais où je sentais la magie des sorcières.

Lorsqu'on vit l'eau coulant de mes vêtements, les femmes du village ne tardèrent pas à comprendre. J'eus à peine le temps de prononcer mon nom qu'on m'emporta dans une hutte propre et chaude juste au moment où les douleurs devinrent insupportables. J'eus l'impression qu'on me déchirait de l'intérieur pendant qu'une des femmes me tenait la tête et qu'une autre me disait quand pousser. Je transpirais plus que jamais, puissant dans mes dernières forces pour mettre au monde cet enfant, ne pouvant retenir des hurlements de douleurs. L'odeur de sang était forte, je faisais une hémorragie, mais je continuais à faire mon possible pour donner la vie que j'avais perdue, il y a bien des années. Je voulais lui faire ce cadeau, lui donner une chance de découvrir le monde, de faire ce que je n'avais pu faire, être une sorcière.

Enfin, on entendit le premier cri de l'enfant. J'avais réussi.

_ **C'est une fille. Une jolie petite fille.** Me dit-on.

Je relevais alors la tête pour embrasser son petit front qu'on me tendait.

_ **Lisa, elle s'appelle Lisa**. Ais-je eu le temps de dire avant de sombrer dans un sommeil qui m'emporta loin dans les limbes. Je n'avais plus suffisamment de force, ni de volonté, pour continuer à vivre. Mais je sentais que ma fille serait en sécurité dans ce village.

_Je me retrouvai alors debout à côté de mon corps mort. _

_**_ Nous prendrons soin d'elle, qu'elle sache ce que sa mère à fait pour elle, soit en paix. **__Dit la sage-femme. _

_Je la remerciais tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'entendre. Ma vie était finie. J'étais de l'autre côté mais je veillerais toujours sur elle, mon petit ange, ma petite sorcière. Elle était tellement mignonne avec les cheveux châtains de son père et mes yeux bleus. Une petite princesse que l'on chouchoutait, que la magie, ma magie protégeait. Elle aurait une belle vie, une vie loin des loups et des vampires, une vie loin de la douleur que j'avais subie. Je m'en assurerais. _

_Je suivis de près les préparatifs pour mes funérailles, j'allais avoir une belle cérémonie, certainement plus émouvante que celle que j'aurais eue chez moi. La tradition ici voulait que le corps soit posé sur un lit de fleur pendant trois jours, protégé par un sort, pour que chacun dise au revoir. J'eus de beau discours, des gens que je ne connaissais pas mais qui saluaient mon courage, ayant une petite idée de ce que j'avais subis grâce aux esprits des anciens du lieu dont je faisais partis maintenant. _

_La seconde nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait, et que j'attendais prés de mon bébé, un hurlement retentit dans la nuit. Je sortis alors rapidement, pour m'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un danger. _

__ __**Beth ! Non, s'il te plait revient, ne me laisse pas, s'il te plait.**__**Non, ça ne peut être qu'un cauchemar. Non ! Beth ! **__Dans sa voix transcendait sa douleur. Je pouvais la ressentir derrière ses sanglots, derrière ses larmes. Elijah le retenait, pleurant plus silencieusement, pendant que Kol s'écroulait. __**Beth, Beth reste avec moi ! **_

_Ce fut l'hommage le plus douleur et pourtant le plus beau que j'eus. Finalement j'avais une famille qui m'avait aimé malgré tout, malgré les obstacles, quelqu'un qui ne m'oublierais pas, qui garderait mon souvenir dans son cœur. Je pouvais partir en paix. Alors, je les ai pris dans mes bras et attendit que le soleil se lève. _

_Alors qu'ils se redressaient, prés à partir, je m'approchais de Kol, posai ma main sur sa joue, pour qu'il sente l'air et lui chuchotai doucement à l'oreille en espérant être suffisamment puissante pour qu'il m'entende._

__ __**Je t'attendrais Kol, je t'attendrais de l'autre côté le temps qu'il faudra. Vit, vit pour nous deux, nous serons à nouveau ensemble, je te le promets**__. _

_Je vis alors une dernière larme couler alors qu'il acquiesçait, avant d'éteindre ses émotions et de se partir vers sa nouvelle vie. _

_**FIN**_

_**!**_

* * *

_**Et voilà, cet OS est fini. J'espère avoir réussi à vous plonger dans l'histoire de cette jeune femme, Beth. **_

_**A bientôt. Bisous Bisous Pluoenix**_


End file.
